


Diabolik Daughters

by Unikitty455



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikitty455/pseuds/Unikitty455
Summary: What if Yui managed to escaped the grasps of the Sakamaki Vampires? What if she got married to another man? But, there is a catch, she is pregnant with 8 Sakamaki babies. What will happen if the fathers to be, find out? How long might it take them? Read to find out.





	1. Yui Komori

**Author's Note:**

> I finally am posting on this account, I also have this story, as any others I may later post, on the Fanfiction website and WattPad. Have Fun and Read On! 
> 
> I Don't Own Diabolik Lovers

"Yui Komori. A shy, kind, fearful girl. Whom had every right to be fearful. She was fearful, because of a betrayal from not only her father, but her church as well. Fearful, because she escaped a living Hell. Fearful, because of six men, wait no, not men, male vampires, who tortured her, who drank her blood just until she was almost dead, but still living. They did this to her for 3 and a half years before she escaped the perverted grasp of those teenage vampires. She now is afraid, that they may come looking for her. Then, if and when they find her, what will they do once they find out she is pregnant with, not 1, not 2, not 3! But 8 babies, not any babies either, their babies. This question along with many others haunted her every day since she found out she was 15 weeks pregnant (3 months and 3 weeks) just too far along to terminate it, though she knew even if she had known about her pregnancy sooner, she wouldn't have done it.


	2. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated, 1) I had forgotten I even had anything published on this website 2) I actually have like 12-13 more chapters after this that are already written, it's just the problem of finding time to publish them all 3) I still am learning how to use archives, I've been reading on it for who knows how long but I am still trying to figure out the writer's portion of it. So as I said, sorry for the wait!

_~Flashback~_

It was 7:00 P.M. when the Sakamaki household normally wakes up on a school night. But this was Saturday. Oh, how the brothers of the house loved their weekends. They got to feast on their perfect prey whenever they so desired. But things had started getting different for the predators. Whenever they were with Yui, they would start getting hot, their hearts would clench, along with other more intimate things going on below the waist line. Every brother refused to accept even the mere idea of having feelings for the girl. Until they found out each other had feelings for her as well. Once this happened, it was full on war. War for what you might ask? Well, don’t ask the Sakamaki brothers for they surely don’t know. All they know is that primitive instinct, that is within each and every one of us. Lust. Pure undyeable Lust. So, when Miss Komori awoke this evening, unknowledgeable about the war that had been waged between the brothers, had no idea, what lay instore for her later on, into the night….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yui got up that evening, to find ‘Yours Truly’ or so he self-proclaimed, sitting at the edge of her bed. Thinking she knew what lay in store, she sat up quickly and backed up to the head board of her bed. Looking at Ayato with fearful eyes. He leaned in and with the utmost passion in his voice he said, “Good evening Pancake, care to play?” he giggled at the end and leaned over the already frightened girl. Causing her to lay down under him on the bed. He cupped the back of her head, she closed her eyes thinking he was about to take her blood, but what she got, for some reason made that worry go away. What she got was a deep long passionate kiss, in which she was hesitant at first, but eventually gave into and kissed back. He lay her back down and start undressing the both of them when he said, “I told you I’d be your first everything didn’t I Panca…” his eyes stay wide open when he realized his so called ‘Pancake’ wasn’t actually such a pancake.

_~Time skip~_

Both parties lay next to each other on the bed. The same thing happened all throughout Yui’s day. With each one of the guys.

_~Flash Back End~_

_~New Flashback Start~_

Yui is and was so thankful, because, about a week after she had escaped, she knew she had to start looking for work, she was homeless at the time and knew that she needed to provide for her soon to be family, she also knew that she could not go back to the church. She was lucky enough to run into a man wearing a black suit with a blue tie, brown hair, and deep blue eyes. They exchanged names, his was Mr. Greg Brown. He was kind and offered her a job as his assistant. She barely had a baby bump then. Something you’d have to be looking for to maybe be able to see. So, she told him, that she would love to so long as he was okay with her being pregnant. He was fine with it, he invited her to coffee and even payed! She was very thankful, and when he found out about her ‘Situation’ in which case he completely believed her, he offered, for him to pay for a place for her to live, with a little bit taken out of her paycheck. She accepted. He told her to start on Monday and to come to the building with the giant purse and high heel shoe on the roof. He also told her to go to 17988 on Garentail drive, that is where she would be residing. She thanked him and then they talked for a little more, then, he said he’d have to be going. So, he stood up got in a limo and drove off. When Yui got to the house that Mr. Brown had sent her to, it was rather large. It had nine bedrooms, one for each of the children, and one for her. Then each room had a personal bathroom and walk in closet. After that, there was a large, kitchen, fully stocked. A living room with a flat screen T.V. 2 other guest bathrooms, a family room, a dining room, and an extra room, possibly for a playroom. Then to top it all off, 2 pools, one indoor and one outdoor and ocean view.

_~Flashback end~_


	3. Mr. Brown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui gets closer with Mr. Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, I just went through and actually proof read. I wrote most of this story in the early 7th grade for me, and I just couldn't believe how blocky and how many capitalization and punctuation errors I had! Now, am I saying this chapter should be perfect now? By all means no, but it should be a LOT easier to read. Have Fun and Read On!

_**Thursday, March 22nd, 2001;** _

Yui had escaped the Sakamakis’ House about a month ago, now she is 19 weeks pregnant (four month and 3 weeks). She got up to the sound of an annoying alarm. She stopped it and looked at the clock, which read, 7:30 a.m. she smiled and sat up and got out of the king-sized bed that she had been sleeping in for the past few weeks. She stretched, took a quick shower, then, walked over to one of her dressers, and pulled out a strapless yet long-sleeved blue V neck, with about 3-inch ruffles along the cut of the V neck, along with white capris. Mr. Greg Brown had given her an entire wardrobe full of clothes, turns out, he was a fashion designer, and head of a large fashion company, which started out in America, but he also got her underwear too, which allowed her large (soon to be bigger) C cups to be shown off at their full potential. She then went out to the kitchen and made a quick bowl of cereal. After she ate, she touched her stomach saying, “good morning” to her unborn children, she finally, grabbed her purse and went out to the limo that was waiting for her.

At Greg-Corp, Yui arrived and went into the building. She had been given an office, that was rather large. So, she went straight to her office, set down her purse and started the work that Mr. Brown had assigned to her. Stuff like arranging fashion shows and things like that.

She then heard a beep from her phone then heard the voice of the man who saved her life, “Yui, dear? Would you mind bringing me a latte, 2 sugars please?”

Yui pressed a button to answer, “Absolutely Mr. Brown, I’ll be right on that.” She smiled even though he couldn’t see it.

On the other side of things, though Yui couldn’t hear or see this; he giggled, and smiled back, “Yui, please don’t call me Mr. Brown, call me Greg,” He said in a smooth tone.

She smiled at this and replied, “Okay, _Greg_ , one latte coming up.” The conversation was over and Yui left to go get Greg’s coffee.

She came back and went to Greg’s office. ~Knock~ ~knock~ Yui barely had a second, “Oh! Come in!” with that Yui entered the room.

“Hello Mr. Greg, how are you today?” Yui asked while handing him his coffee.

“Good, but I wanted to ask you something?” he said as if asking for permission. So, Yui nodded, “How would you like to go out to dinner with me, on a date?”

Yui was shocked, but said, “I would love to, but are co-workers allowed to date?”

He chuckled, “I’m the boss, I am the rules, so I can date whoever I want to.”

They smiled then Yui said, “Than, I would love to.” She smiled brightly.

“Saturday, I’ll pick you up at 6:00.” She nodded and it was set, she would be going on a date, with her boss.

Yui went back to her office, sat down, and started working again. That’s when her new friend that she made the second day there, Layla, “Hey girl! How are you doing?”

Yui smiled brightly, “Good, ahem, I am doing, very well."

Layla noticed some llama drama, but the good kind, “Hmmm, what’s going on” she asked with hopeful suspicion in her voice.

Yui answered, “Well, I have a date.”

Layla stayed still, straight-faced as if Yui hadn’t answered her question, but then, it was like something clicked in her brain, and it was a good thing Yui’s office was sound proof, because Layla squealed so loud in glee. “That’s so GREAT!!! Who with? Whooo Wiiiittthhhhh?????” Yui faced the ground, making Layla stop being in her happy go lucky mood, “What? What happened?”

Yui looked back up, “Well, you know Mr. Brown?”

Layla was staring in complete shock, “No way. NO Way! Isn’t that against the rules?”

Yui smiled and said, “As Greg” Layla coughed, “I know, I know, but wouldn’t it be sort of weird calling my date ‘Mr. Brown’ wouldn’t it?” Layla nodded, “Anyway, as _Greg_ said he _is_ the rules, so we are allowed to date.”

Layla smiled, “Well hon, I’m happy for ya.” She patted Yui’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the review from Andyespinoza29!


	4. Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg takes Yui on a date and the paparazzi appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have Fun and Read On!

**Saturday, March 24th, 2001;**

Yui had dressed up in a very formal royal purple gown, that showed off her now slightly enlarged bump. "Well, babies, I have a date tonight, I'm a little nervous but the man, he is more than kind, and if he hadn't found us, we would probably be dead right now. Plus, he is kind of, more like  _really_ cute. In any case, I am excited as well," She smiled talking to her babies not knowing that there were hidden cameras that Greg could watch back at any time he pleased. Yui did up her make-up and hair, got her purse ready and soon enough, Greg was knocking at her door. When she answered she saw Greg in a tux but not his regular work on, a more masculine, down to Earth one, that in Yui's eyes made him look gorgeous, Yui then looked into his eyes and saw pure pools, pools that were alluring her and drowning her at the first chance they could.

Yui was so lost in his eyes that she didn't even see the bouquet of roses that he was holding, "Hi, Yui" he smiled at her, breaking her out of her daze.

"Oh, um, Hi Greg." He then gave her the Flowers, "Thank you" She then smiled so warmly that he, himself got lost.

"Well, ahem, are you ready?" he asked coming out of the world he had gotten lost in.

"Yeah, just let me put these in a vase," so she and he went inside, she did as she claimed she would then said, "Okay ready." They both smiled when Greg offered Yui his arm and he took it.

**At Royal Stars:**

The limo ride was simple, filled with small talk. They got to the restaurant and there was a GINORMOUS line with velvet rope lining it. Greg, with Yui holding his arm tightly, walked passed the line and was almost to the bouncer, when a bunch of people with cameras and notebooks surrounded them, Greg had Yui stop there for a few pictures and questions, this made Yui hold on tighter, Greg felt this and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid, just be yourself." He smiled down at her.

She tiptoed up to talk to him, "Then I will stay quiet, though this does make me want to ask ya…aaHHH!" it ended in her standing on regular feet, but touching her stomach in shock.

This, of course, caused Greg to start asking her questions and the paparazzi to take notice of her baby bump. Then start asking questions like, "Who are you?" "Are you carrying Mr. Brown's baby?" and, "How far along are you?"

Yui smiled and continued to look down at her stomach, then to calm Greg down who, she could have sworn was on the verge of a panic attack, said, "It's okay. It's just that one of the babies just kicked." She unintentionally said that loud enough for some reporters to hear, and that made them even more riled up, "Are there more than one baby?" "Do you have names?" and "What is the status of your's and Mr. Brown's relationship?"

Greg looked over to the paparazzi and said, "We are done here," he then continued to lead Yui into the restaurant. They, of course, had no trouble getting passed the bouncer, but some girls waiting outside were giving death glares to Yui. They got seated and Greg was a gentleman and pulled out Yui's chair for her, with a flash of concern still in his eyes.

He seated himself, then Yui started up small talk, "So, that was… interesting..."

Greg giggled, "Yeah that's one way to put it." Then he got a little bit more serious, "Are you sure you're okay?" Yui smiled and grabbed his hand then placed it on her stomach. "W-wha-a-a-t are you d-d-doing?!" he asked with his voice fluctuating.

"They are fine, I'm fine, the babies just kicked." She smiled and as if on cue one of the babies kicked, "Like that, they must like you." Greg was taken aback at first but then grew to smile. He sat back down and they continued with dinner. Yui later found out that that restaurant is owned by the very man she is on a date with.


	5. Boy or Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui finds out the sex of her babies.

**_Thursday, May 3, 2001;_ **

Yui had a doctor's appointment today. She is 24 weeks and 2 days pregnant (six months and 2 days). Her and Greg have been dating for the past month and 1 week. They are very happy, and Greg has come to every doctor's appointment since. Today they find out the sex. Yui walked to the ultrasound room with Greg in tow. Their doctor, Dr. Rideout, was waiting for them when they got there. "Welcome miss Komori. Please take a seat, and Mr. brown glad to see you again."

He just nodded and said, "You too Doc."

Yui laid down and lifted her shirt up to reveal her _VERY_ large stomach, "Okay Yui you know the drill, with the gel and everything so with your permission, I'd like to start?" he subtly asked. Yui nodded, and so Dr. Rideout squirted the gel onto her stomach and started to rub the transducer around **A.N. the wand thing that the doctor rubs on the abdomen is called an ultrasound transducer, or so says google.** A picture appeared on the monitor of alien like beings. But the doctor did ask a very good question, "would you like to know the sex?"

Yui nodded, "Yes please."

"Okay then, but just so you know the results may be inaccurate because of the number of children you are having, even with pregnancies with just one baby there is room for inaccuracies," She gave a nod and so did Greg, "Okay looks like you have one, two, three, four, five, six, wow, seven, and wholly shit! Oh. Ahem, I am sorry about that, but you have 8 girls." Yui gulped, and just looked in shock for at that moment, this, became real. Her _children_ became real. But her worries, shock and all those feelings, except for the glimmer of excitement that had been buried far beneath the surface drown with a kiss. Greg kissed her very passionately, but not passionately enough to make things weird with the doctor in the room. Speaking of the doctor, he handed Yui a paper towel to wipe the gel off her stomach with, then told her that her babies are in good health and that she could get the pictures from the ultrasound up at the front desk.

She did so and she and Greg went out front, "Hey, Yui, would you maybe want to go to the park?" he asked, but there was something up.

Yui felt like he was nervous but let it slide, "Sure, I'd love to." She said while smiling. He seemed a little bit relieved by her answer.


	6. Mr. and Mrs. Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'

They arrived at the park, and there were the normal people and children playing, "Hey, how about we sit over here?" Greg suggested, gesturing over to a near-by bench.

"Yeah, I'd love to, my feet are _Killing_ me," she said accenting 'Killing' while taking a seat, however, Greg stayed standing.

He smiled, "Okay then, uhh do you know what it would take for me to not come to your rescue?" He asked making her give him a confused look.

She responded, "Why?"

"I'll explain later could you just answer the question?" He gave her a hopeful look.

While Yui looked and felt skeptical, she answered, "No, what?"

He smiled at her and said, "Nothing" then started singing, with music playing in the background, an American song that both of them knew from the rest of their first date, and he was dancing, but he wasn't the only one, singing and dancing, a bunch of others from the park had gathered around and followed along with singing. He was singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell, once the song was finished, everyone was panting lightly and stayed in one pose. Then Greg walked up to Yui and got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box that represents so much more, then opened it, revealing a 25-carat diamond ring (huge, I know), "Yui Komori, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" he asked her as a jet flew over them with a banner flying behind it asking, "Will You Marry Me?" In big bold letters. Yui was crying with her hands over her mouth, so all she could do is nod. She put out her left hand, jumped up, or as fast as she could manage, then hugged him, the man who saved her a few months ago, her new fiancée.

**_Saturday, July 7th, 2001;_ **

Yui and Greg had been engaged for about 2 months now. Yui is 32 weeks and 6 days pregnant (8 months and 6 days) shortly after the pair got engaged, Yui moved into Greg's house, which was much bigger than the one she had been staying. It had more rooms than she wanted to count, but what did catch her eye was 8 rooms each fully furnished and ready for the babies. Greg had told her that he would raise the children as his own. That made her very happy. A lot of wedding planning went into these past few weeks, and today, they would finally become Mr. and Mrs. Brown.

Yui's maid of honor was, of course, Layla and her bride's maids were some of her co-workers that she had befriended. Greg's best man was his father, John, who Yui had grown to see as a father figure of sorts as well, and Greg's groom's men were some of his old-time friends that some he even knew from America. People from all around the world came to see their wedding. John would be walking her down the aisle.

Yui wore a long, sleeveless white gown, that looked of something out of a fairy tale. It had jewels and the dress, once it reached her waist, spread out slightly, not like one of those mushroom gowns that blow up at the waist, but elegant and perfect. She wore higher-then-elbow length gloves, and her hair was styled beautifully with flowers and a tiara to top it off. On July 7th, 2001, despite her large abdomen, she was by far the most beautiful bride.

Layla stood at Yui's side and asked her as the music was playing and the other bride's maids were walking down the aisle, "You ready?"

Yui looked at her and nodded, "Yes, I just wish my dad didn't have to not come to the wedding, I know I'm still mad at him, but it would have been nice to maybe have him _try_ to show up."

Layla faked sympathy, knowledgeable about a last-minute surprise that Greg had in store. It was now Layla's turn to walk down the aisle, but she didn't walk down alone like she was supposed to, no, she walked down with John leaving a very confused Yui behind, until she saw, someone she had vowed, a few months ago to not speak to ever again, her father. She looked at him with disgust, fear, anger, and a little bit of protectiveness, emotions bubbling to the surface that contradicted what her words from a few moments ago said.

She then said a spitefully as she could, "Why, the _hell_ are you here?" he looked at her and smiled, "It's your wedding day, of course, now what kind of father would I be if I didn't walk my little girl down the aisle?"

She gave a single, disgusted chuckle, "The kind that sends his daughter to a house full of vampires, probably thinking to be killed, but no, just impregnated," she gave an obviously fake smile.

He looked down, "Look I didn't want you to get hurt, honestly, the church told me that you were just going to a better school to improve your academics, I had no idea that this would happen to you," He looked down at her with soft eyes, she now had tears running down her face, good thing the make-up she was wearing was waterproof.

She hugged her father quickly but with a lot of love. She pulled back and used his hanker chief to touch up, then the moment came, she stepped out with doves holding up her trail flying it down the aisle at the pace Yui was walking. Yui and her father walk side by side Yui, looking at Greg with the most loving and endearing smile and look she had ever given him, her face showed him that she was thankful and not mad. She stopped before walking all the way to her spot, she turned around and gave her father a final hug.

Once they released, Yui got into position and told Greg, "You better treat her right."

Greg nodded and said, "I will sir" both smiled and Yui's dad went and sat down in his seat.

Yui and Greg looked at each other lovingly, the priest started jabbering, though of course, the pair were in a world all of their own, they managed to exchange vows and say, "I do" to one another, they then fell into a world of passion as they kissed. After the ceremony, everyone left for the reception, except the maid of honor, the bride and groom, then the fathers. "So, Greg. You brought my father here." Intentionally making it seem as though she didn't like the fact, "Thank you." Yui said with love, turning everything around.

Greg picked her up bridal style, I mean, why not, she _is_ the bride after all, then said, "You are very welcome Mrs. Brown." The rest of the evening went on without a hitch, pun intended, the bride and groom went home after the reception, to have their _own_ night of fun.


	7. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are born.

**_Tuesday, July 31, 2001;_ **

Yui had been put on bed-rest until she gave birth, so she was currently, quite clearly, in her bed, but at-the-moment, her and her girlfriends were having a Last-Minute Baby-Shower. Very private, but she had 10 friends there, Layla, 4 co-workers, and 5 maids, who she didn't really see as maids anymore.

Some of her friends there were vampires, such as Layla, who she had found out about _After_ her wedding. She had told Yui that she was afraid of what she would think of her if she knew. Though Yui took the news well she didn't want any more secrets between the two of them. Layla had gladfully agreed. Though the whole ordeal only brought them closer in the end.

Now it was time for presents when Yui felt what she believed to be a practice contraction, aka, Braxton hicks. Her friends there each were a little worried at first but quickly were fine with it because there had been a lot of practice contractions lately. So, with that they moved on, the 9-other people each got a newborn sized onesie with a tutu, each a different color of course. One was white with a white tutu, another was white with a purple tutu. Then there were 2 green ones, one with a purple tutu and one with a hot pink tutu. After that, there was a purple onesie with a purple tutu, following that was 2 light pink onesies, one with a light blue tutu and one with a bright purple tutu. Finally, there was 2 finally onesies, one was blue with a light pink tutu, the other was black with a white tutu. 

Yui, of course, loved all of them but wondered what to do with the ninth onesie. Now it was Layla's turn. She pulled out a Hot pink blanket with tiaras, bows, rainbows, and of course, must we not forget, unicorns.

Yui was so happy, it brought her to tears until she felt the pain of the practice contractions but ten times worse, then she felt something wet between her legs. She looked up a Layla with pleading eyes, asking her what to do, so Layla snapped out of whatever daze she was in and said, "I'll go get Greg and an ambulance" Yui simply nodded as Layla ran out of the room. Meanwhile, her other friends were doing their best to comfort her.

**_ At the hospital:  _ **

Greg was right by Yui's side the whole ride to the hospital. The doctor to help Yui was, of course, Dr. Rideout. Once they got settled into a room the doctor had informed Yui and Greg that Yui was only 3 centimeters dilated. "This is going to be a long night," Yui stated right as another contraction hit, squeezing the ever-loving life out of Greg's hand. 'You can say that again' as she squeezed.

_ ~Time skip~ _

After 20 hours of intense pain and difficult labor, 9 baby girls were born into the world, which did come as a shock to both Yui and Greg.

All Yui had to do was take one look at them to know the perfect names except for one in which Greg suggested and Yui liked, the firstborn was Sakura, the second born, obviously Sakura's Identical twin, was Shelby (this is the name Greg chose, after the car) 'they both already resemble Subaru, to an extent' Yui thought.

The third and fourth born were Identical twins as well named Akiko and Aimi 'they look so much like Laito it's kind of cute, although of course, they are absolutely adorable already!' Yui thought to herself.

The fifth daughter's name is Talitha, 'your purple eye's and purple hair is sort of a giveaway to whose daughter you are,' Yui continued to think.

The sixth and seventh daughters were once again Identical Twins Tinker and Tatiana, who Yui knew they had to be Ayato's she just knew, although they looked a little bit more like her both of their one green eye, given they have one green one pink, told her who their father is.

Next is Elizabeth, who was a beautiful baby, and looked a like Reiji.

Finally, there was little Cassandra, who's little tuffs of hair showed her father is Shu. Every one of the children, though biologically not born of Gregory Brown, last names are Brown. All of their birthdays are, August 1st, 2001.

"Given how they were conceived, they're perfect," Greg told Yui, looking over her shoulder as she held Cassandra and Talitha.

Yui responded by saying in a tired voice, "I couldn't agree more."


	8. Business Meeting Gone Wrong

**_~Time Skip~ 5 Years Later~ Tuesday, August 1_ ** **_ st _ ** **_, 2006~_ **

"GAH! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" The young Sakura and Shelby yelled in unison as their alarm clock went off.

Their mother walked in and sighed, "Girls, don't you remember, you get to go to work with your father and me today. You've been looking forward to performing for the staff and sitting in on that business meeting that you have with dad today."

The twins immediately shot up out of bed and start stripping to get on the clothes they had laid out for the day. " _Thanks, Mama, we'll be down in a second!_ " they say very quickly, causing Yui to laugh as she exits the room, closing the door behind her allowing the five-year-olds to get dressed in private.

About ten Minutes later all nine children, the 2 dogs, Adam and Eve (sorry guys just had to), the cat, Yours Truly, and Yui & Greg were all in the dining room sitting at the table, excluding the animals of course.

Sakura's and Shelby's outfits were two dresses with flowers on them, and their hair was a platinum blonde turning into white as it reached their mid back area.

Akiko and Aimi's strawberry blonde hair flowed down to just above their waistline; they wore identical light pink dresses with a dark blue ribbon going around their waist.

Talitha had her hair pulled up into a ponytail; she was wearing a simple flannel and jeans and was carrying her teddy bear, Tedina.

Tinker and Tatiana had their shoulder-length hair down and flowing, they wore an outfit similar to the one Yui used to wear.

Both Elizabeth and Cassandra were wearing shorts and an elbow-length blue shirt, Cassandra had her orange fading to white hair up in a bun, while Elizabeth's dirty blonde hair was loose and hung halfway down her back. Greg decided to ask the children a question he already knew the answer to, "So kids, are you ready to go to work?"

In response, he got one big, fat, giant "Yes!" coming from all of the girls in perfect unison.

Both parents laughed at this, then came part that Yui and Greg had realized was going to be a part of their lives from now on, both Greg and Yui rolled up their sleeves as they did two weeks ago to allow the children to come over and drink their blood, but before they did they each gave an apology, like they had done every time they drank, because they knew that, although their parents told them that they didn't mind, they knew that they were hurting them.

After they fed, they asked the same question they ask and have asked, every time they have fed and been able to somewhat comprehend what was going on, "Mama? Dad? Why do we have to drink blood?"

Then the Parents gave the same answer they give every time, but they trade off on answering, it was Yui's turn to answer now, she sighed then said, "We will tell you when you're older."

They sighed in defeat, but then popped back up when they heard their parents say, "Happy Birthday, Sakura, Shelby, Akiko, Aimi, Talitha, Tinker, Tatiana, Elizabeth, and Cassandra!" at the end they had to take a deep breath but then continued, "Are you ready to head out?" the children all nodded then everyone went outside to the limo that was waiting for them and piled in.

**_ At Greg-Corp: _ **

Everyone walked in, earning coos from people passing by, and the occasional, "So that's the boss's kids eh?"

They all got up to Greg's office where the five-year-olds sat down on the 2 couches that were in his office. "Hey, Greg?" Yui whispered so that the children couldn't hear.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Make sure no one knows or finds out anything today okay?" Yui said a tinge of fear fluttering in her voice.

Greg smiled up at her, "Hey girls guess what!" he said to them alarming Yui of what his next move was going to be.

"What?" a few of them asked, "I have a surprise for all of you!" they all looked confused, "You know how I told you mama couldn't be in the room for the business meeting?" they nod, "Well, follow me to the meeting and you'll find out the surprise! But do you guys remember who the business meeting is with?" he asks as he gets up.

The girls answered, "We are meeting with the…"

**_In a hallway of Greg-Corp:_ **

"Pft, why are we even going to this business meeting anyway?" A male asked.

"Well, that  _man_ made us go, and even though I don't like the idea either, I heard there are going to be some cute girls in the room. Fu~ Fu~" another man answers.

"You understand that those girls are the owners supposed daughters, he never confirmed nor denied if they were his and they were born a couple of months after Yu-" Yet another man was cut off by the first man interrupting him.

"I thought we agreed never to talk about her again?" they fell silent as they walked into a room with more guards then they believed was necessary but the six men took their seats on the side of the table with only six chairs instead of 11.

Greg, Yui, and the Girls stood outside a door that leads into the Meeting Room. "Okay so that surprise I was telling you all about?" he asked making sure the children remembered. They nodded and took note that Yui looked skeptical, "Mama's going to be in the room with us!"

"YAY!" the five-year-olds shouted and hugged their mother.

Yui looked slightly afraid and was looking at Greg, who only mouthed to her, 'don't worry everything will be okay.'

She took his word and told her daughters, "Hehehe, Yes, I will be there with you all, but let's hurry on in, we don't want to keep the _nice_ businessmen waiting." She had to force the word nice, had the children not been so young they would have noticed the tone in her voice, but they are only children and didn't take any note of it.

Yui opened the door, careful to make sure the people inside didn't see her, she allowed Greg in first, showing the children to their seats, when she heard him say, "Welcome, and I'm sorry about this but as you can see I have a lot of children here with me today so I would like to have my wife in here to help with them.

A man with dark hair sighed but said, "Yes, very well, do as you wish."

Greg smiled as Yui walked in and saw the shocked faces of the Six Sakamaki Vampires. "YUI!" they all shouted.

She forced a smile and looked at Ayato, "Hello." Is all she said.

"H-how we thought you were dead?" Ayato said.

She looked at him, "We can talk about this another time when children are not in the room." She said with the tone that made her children shiver but look completely confused.

Sakura and Shelby asked, "What's the matter mama?"

Earning even more shocked faces from the six vampires that sit in front of her, "Sorry Little Bitch, but we want an answer now. Fu~ Fu~" Laito said, making Yui sigh.

"Girls, these men are just some people that I used to know, in fact, remember how Dad and I have told you that story about the secret trapped princess trying to get away from the vampires, then she does and is saved by the King and lives happily ever after?" Yui asked looking at her children, "I'm sorry girls but the story is wrong, I'm not actually a princess and Dad isn't actually a King."

The girls all looked shocked, being able to put 2 and 2 together, "So they're" the first five born say together, then the other four finish by saying, "Vampires?" they all turn to look at the businessmen.

The Sakamakis look at the girls in question waiting for some kind of reaction, a couple of seconds go by, then they finally get one, "THAT'S SO COOL!" the girls say jump out of their seats and huddle together to strategized causing their mother and father to laugh a little though the tension in the room was high. They were like that for a couple of seconds then you see them put their hands together in the center, through them up and yell, "NINE LIVES!"Causing the Sakamakis to question what they had decided on.

The girls spread out and went over to the six vampires to examine them. Yui did not like this and said, "Girls stop that, give them their personal space!" she told them and when all they did was look at her, which made some vampires laugh, "SAKURA, SHELBY, AKIKO, AIMI, TALITHA, TINKER, TATIANA, ELIZABETH, AND CASSANDRA BROWN! OUTSIDE **_NOW!_** " She yelled in the tone of voice that you did not want to get yelled at in.

The children ran over to her crying, "We're Sorry Mama!"

Yui sighed, "Just listen to me the next time I tell you to do something. Okay?"

They responded, "O-okay *sniff sniff*," Still getting over crying.

'Hell of a business meeting' Greg thought. "So shall we proceed with the business meeting or am I right in assuming that the meeting has been canceled?" Greg asked.

Reiji responded, "Yes, the Business portion of the meeting has been canceled though we would like to have a word with Yui if you wouldn't mind." Greg looks at Yui for approval.

She sighed, "Just take the girls outside, I'll handle this." She stands up, as the rest of her family stands up.

"Very well, but if you need anything," Greg trailed off leaving implications.

She nodded, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then he and the girls headed out of the room. She looks back at the Sakamaki brothers and sighed, "So, what do you want to know?"

The first question was asked by Kanato, "Why did you leave us."

She glares at him, "You know very well why I left."

They sigh and Subaru was the next to speak, "We know and we are all very sorry for what we tried to do to you, but we can't help what we did, the past is the past."

She sighs for what feels like the 14 millionth time today, "Look, I understand that you feel remorse, but you tried to kill me, that, is not something that can be easily forgiven."

Reiji looked at her, "That's not it is it. We didn't just try to kill you did we?" he asked.

"No, you didn't," Yui said looking at the door and getting up to leave.

However, before she could, a cold hand grabbed her wrist, making her shiver, "Little Bitch, please answer me this. Whose are whose."

Yui didn't look back but answered the question although she felt it was obvious, "Sakura and Shelby are Subaru's, Akiko and Aimi are your's Laito, Talitha is Kanato's daughter, Tinker and Tatiana are Ayato's, and Tinker acts so much like him it's scary sometimes, Elizabeth is Reiji's and Cassandra is Shu's. You may come to their performance tonight if you wish." She says, then pulls away from Laito and goes out of the room, leaving some very shocked Sakamakis there to think.


End file.
